Multi-segmental spinal fixation is an accepted surgical procedure in the treatment of disorders of the spine. It involves the use of a series of pedicle screws and connecting rods and its efficacy is to a large extent dependant on the ability of the screw assemblies to accommodate rigidly a rod bent to the contour of the spine.